Specific aim of this project is to compare the relationship between fetal catecholamine concentrations (epinephrine and norepinephrine) and Ph in the fetal umbilical artery cord blood from offspring of mothers exposed to maternal smoking prenatally versus a control group without such exposure. This proposal will examine a potential mechanism by which smoking may contribute to SIDS.